<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Build your heart a home by WinterLioness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927406">Build your heart a home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLioness/pseuds/WinterLioness'>WinterLioness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, talk of Daniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLioness/pseuds/WinterLioness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck invites his parents to a cookout and Eddie is there to have his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie/Buck - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Build your heart a home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you tried being around your parents in a lower pressure setting?”</p><p>“Hey, Bobby?” Buck asks, they are cooking while the rest of the team does chores. It has been a quiet shift, a relief from the past few days of personal and work drama for Buck and the rest of the 118. </p><p>“Yea, Buck?” Bobby stops stirring the chilli, gives him his full attention and Buck puts the knife down. </p><p>“I was wondering if I could invite my parents to the cookout?” It’s another of the parties Athena and Bobby are throwing - just to get the team together. Buck knows it is at least partially for his benefit, that Athena and Bobby have been worried. </p><p>“Of course, but -” Bobby clears his throat, looks to make sure they are alone. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yea, I uh talked to my therapist?” Buck smiles, tries to reassure Bobby he is fine, thinks he might even mean it now. “She thought it might help if I could be around them without all the pressure? I guess they are sticking around for the baby” A team at his back probably wouldn’t hurt matters. </p><p>“I’ll let Athena know.” Bobby promises, gives Buck a long look before going back to cooking.</p><p>------------</p><p>“My parents are coming.” Buck is sitting on the Diaz couch, a beer bottle hanging from his fingers. Eddie stiffens beside him, and Buck picks at the label. </p><p>“I got your back.” Eddie promises, and Buck ducks his head to hide his pleased smile, knows Eddie sees it from the way he relaxes back against his side. </p><p>“They aren’t bad people -” Eddie scoffs and Buck puts the bottle down to turn and look at Eddie. Eddie who was the first one to get to him when it was taking everything in him to not give up. Eddie who made up the couch every night for days, knowing Buck might do what he did and slip in just to feel safe after the dinners and arguments. “I’m not excusing their behavior.” He takes a deep breath, lets his hand meet Eddie’s forearm, isn’t even sure who it is supposed to benefit. “I need to not worry about you and Chris.” </p><p>“You don’t have to. I can keep my anger down.” Eddie has his head tilted, and Buck grips his forearm a little harder, just to keep his hand from reaching out to brush his hair out of his eyes. </p><p>“That’s not -” Buck sighs. “I don’t want them to hurt you.” He admits. It might be a foundless fear, but Buck has done everything in his power to never make anyone feel the way his parents made him feel. The thought of willingly letting them interact with Chris sends his anxiety skyrocketing.  </p><p>“Buck-” Eddie pulls him in closer, a hand on the part of his shoulder that meets his neck. Even at his worst moments Buck does everything to protect those around him. </p><p>-----------</p><p>Maddie takes over introductions while Buck hides by Bobby’s side at the grill. He is laughing as loud as he usually does, but Eddie can tell from his spot in the kitchen that there is a tension in his shoulders. Athena gives him a knowing look, but the tension seems to release as Christopher calls out for Buck and Buck turns to pick him up and spin him around. </p><p>“Who is that?” Margaret Buckley asks, and Phillip turns with a frown that has Maddie squaring her shoulders. </p><p>“That’s Christopher.” Maddie can’t help the smile, it’s the happiest she has seen her little brother in days. “Eddie’s son.” She gestures to Athena and Eddie, goes to introduce them with a reassuring glance at her brother. </p><p>“Mom, Dad, this is Eddie.” Maddie raises her eyebrow where her parents can’t see at Eddie’s military stance and tight handshake. </p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Buckley.” Chris makes contact with his side so he puts his arm around his shoulders and looks up at Buck. “This is my son, Christopher.” </p><p>“Hi.” Chris puts his hand out, makes a serious face in a clear imitation of his father as he shakes their hands. Buck exchanges a look with Eddie, both trying to hide their smiles. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all. Thank you for inviting us.” Buck’s mom says, and Buck grins. His parents still have a hard time with calling him Buck, and have resorted to not using his name at all as often as possible. </p><p>“I’m glad you could come.” Buck says, and Chris, the saint, is tugging on Buck’s hand and he smiles. “I’m gonna -” Buck gestures to the kids who are playing tag. Eddie smiles at the easy way Buck lifts Chris onto his back to join in on tag. </p><p>“They seem close.” His father says, and Eddie redirects his attention back to the people across from him, suddenly feeling off kilter without his son or Buck at his side. </p><p>“They are. Buck’s the best with kids.” It’s a fact, and Eddie watches as Maddie rubs her hand across her growing stomach. Eddie loves his siblings, but he is always amazed by how close Maddie and Buck are. </p><p>“He has always been immature.” Margaret says, and Eddie has to take a deep breath to force his anger down. Maddie’s face draws into a tight smile. </p><p>“I’ve never seen that.” Eddie says, smiles as Buck makes eye contact. The kids have managed to get Buck to the ground and are now piled on him as they all laugh. “This team -” Eddie gestures to the other firefighters around the backyard. “They put their lives in his hands everyday, and he has never let any of us down.” </p><p>“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Margaret defends, and Eddie just shakes his head. </p><p>“It was nice to meet you.” Eddie says, goes to help prepare plates for his boys. Maddie steers her parents away, and Eddie tries to stay calm. Bobby gives him a knowing look as he joins his side. </p><p>--------</p><p>“A doctor? That’s great!” Phillip is telling Hen, and the Buckley siblings both wince. Sure enough their parents turn to Chim and Buck and Buck finds himself sliding further down in his seat. </p><p>“Is that your plan, Chim?” Margaret asks. </p><p>“He is a firefighter.” Maddie tells them, keeps a hand on her stomach protectively. </p><p>“Well yes, but with the little one on the way, that job is dangerous.” Phillip inserts. </p><p>“Dad.” Buck warns. </p><p>“Well we all know you wouldn’t be cut out for that kind of schooling.” Margaret sneers, and Buck reaches out a hand to keep Eddie seated, shakes his head at Maddie. </p><p>“I’m happy where I am.” Chim tells them, and Buck shoots him a grateful smile. </p><p>“I’m a single father.” Eddie tells them, can’t help the way he turns to look across the yard to Chris. “My wife died walking across a street.” Buck turns, ready to shield Eddie like it’s instinctual at this point. “Everytime every one of us puts on that uniform we know the risks, but every day we save someone’s brother or parent or child.”</p><p>“Being a doctor is my dream, but every doctor in every E.R. knows the importance of medics and firefighters.” Hen adds, reaches out to hold Eddie’s hand across the table. It’s almost easy to convince himself that the anger in his veins is friendly, the way the tension in his shoulders is mirrored in all of the team members at the table. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>“So you are Evan’s Boss?” Phillip and Margaret have finally split up, unfortunately for Bobby Phillip decided to come to him. </p><p>“I’m his captain.” Bobby tells him. “He is one of the best firefighters the LAPD has.” He adds, already prepared to defend him. </p><p>“Do you see him doing your job one day?” Phillip asks, and Bobby has to pull himself back to think. </p><p>“If he wants, it isn’t the type of job you can do well when you are unhappy doing it.” Bobby decides on, looks at Buck. “I don’t see him wanting it anytime soon, I think he is finally happy where he is at, but one day, if he wants it-” He stops, smiles at Athena who has come up to his side. “He might even be better at it than I am,” He admits. Doesn’t add that the mere thought sends a sense of dread through his entire body, remembers a younger Buck and his first loss, the fear in his system is a memory of all the firefighters he has lost, all the close calls with his current team alone. Tries not to think of Buck digging through dirt. Heavy is the head that wears the crown and all that. “For now he is right where he belongs.”</p><p>“First in, last out.” Athena adds. It’s Buck’s motto, even when Athena and Buck didn’t get along she saw it in him. Wonders how his parents couldn’t. The kid was headstrong and a daredevil, but he cared more than anyone else she had ever worked with.  </p><p>------------</p><p>Margaret puts her hand on her husband’s arm, nods to where Buck is holding a now sleeping Christopher, Eddie passing him an opened beer and brushing his hand against Chris’s curls. </p><p>“Does Christopher remind you of Evan at that age?” She asks, she can almost picture it, the way he would fall asleep against Maddie’s side after a day of them running around the yard or the neighborhood. It reminds her of Daniel, and she has to look away to stop the tears from forming. </p><p>“I don’t -” He says, “I don’t remember much about him at that age.” He admits, and she shakes her head sadly at them. Chris is around Daniel’s age when he died, and those years were the hardest. When they realized Buck was going to be older than Daniel ever got to be. It was easy to resent him, easier to ignore him and keep him at a distance. </p><p>“Do you think- Is there something going on with Evan and that man?” She knows Evan had a boyfriend at some point in high school, never cared much about who he was sneaking in and out of his bedroom. Her husband doesn’t answer, and they both just look at the way Eddie has scooted his chair closer, a hand on the back of Evan’s chair as he leans back in his own and drinks his beer. Maddie is there, a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach. They look happy, Margaret thinks, with surprise. </p><p>She is almost jealous, a part of her angry at the world for taking the chance of happiness from Daniel. Can remember cookouts when she was pregnant with her first two children, wonders when the last time she was that happy was. </p><p>---------</p><p>“I think it went okay.” Buck says. Chris barely woke up when Buck carried him to the car or to his bed. Family get-togethers always seemed to tire him out in the best way, whether they were the extended Diaz family or the 118. </p><p>“I really hate your parents.” Eddie admits, huffs out a laugh when Buck dramatically drops onto the couch next to him, an elbow to his stomach. </p><p>“They are -” Buck laughs as Eddie shoves at his shoulder when he tries to defend them. </p><p>“I can’t believe you.” Eddie says, and Buck sits up, his head cocked to the side. Eddie reaches out, pulls Buck back towards him with a hand on his shoulder. “You are so kind. You love so easily, so unconditionally.” </p><p>“Eds-” Buck tries to pull away but Eddie keeps him steady. </p><p>“You are the best person I have ever known, in spite of them.” Eddie tells him, forces eye contact. “I’m not always the best at saying things, but I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives if that is what you need.” Buck ducks his head, and Eddie releases his hold to wrap an arm around him. </p><p>“The rest of our lives huh?” Buck teases later, and Eddie rolls his eyes. It’s a promise he intends to keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>